


Dishes Heard Round the World

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [5]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Chores, Domestic, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Jennifer wants to help her Uncle Johnny with the dishes.October 5th: Chores - 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!
Relationships: Johnny Gage & Jennifer DeSoto
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 5





	Dishes Heard Round the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

**Dishes Heard Round the World**

Soapy suds flew through the air like a honing beacon and hit John Gage right on the head. He heard a childish giggle beside him and he smiled to himself, hands still wrist deep in the warm water. Not looking down as that would give himself away from the glancing blue eyes, he gently flicked some bubbles of his own on the laughing 6-year-old.

John had offered to do the dishes after the dinner Joanne had made and Jennifer had actually wanted to help him. His chest warmed at the thought of the DeSoto's. They were always there to put a smile on his face and they were his family as much as he theirs. Jenny had such a mischievous personality, that Roy blamed him that she had got it from him. Granted, he was usually with her when they got into trouble, so he could kinda see Roy's point.

The innocent bubble tossing turned into all-out war, soap and water getting everywhere, from the counters to the floor to themselves. They suddenly stopped as raised voices got their attention.

"Jenny! Johnny! What are you two doing?" Joanne and Roy stood in the kitchen, indulgent smiles lighting their faces, as they looked at the troublemaking pair.

Johnny looked down at his accomplice, who had perfected the innocent angel look, and Johnny knew they both looked far too suspicious to the knowing parents.

"Nuthin, just washing dishes."


End file.
